footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2016–17 Scottish Championship
The 2016–17 Scottish Championship (referred to as the Ladbrokes Championship for sponsorship reasons) is the 22nd season in the current format of 10 teams in the second tier of Scottish football. The fixtures were published on 17 June 2016. Ten teams will contest the league. Ayr United, Dumbarton, Dundee United, Dunfermline Athletic, Falkirk, Greenock Morton, Hibernian, Queen of the South, Raith Rovers and St Mirren. Teams The following teams have changed division since the 2015–16 season. To Championship Promoted from Scottish League One * Dunfermline Athletic * Ayr United Relegated from Scottish Premiership * Dundee United From Championship Relegated to Scottish League One * Alloa Athletic * Livingston Promoted to Scottish Premiership * Rangers Stadia and locations Personnel and kits Managerial changes League table Positions by Round The table lists the positions of teams after each week of matches. In order to preserve chronological progress, any postponed matches are not included in the round at which they were originally scheduled, but added to the full round they were played immediately afterwards. For example, if a match is scheduled for matchday 13, but then postponed and played between days 16 and 17, it will be added to the standings for day 16. Source: Statto.com Updated: 6 May 2017 Results Teams play each other four times, twice in the first half of the season (home and away) and twice in the second half of the season (home and away), making a total of 180 games, with each team playing 36. First half of season Second half of season Season statistics Scoring Top scorers Hat-tricks Discipline Player Yellow cards Red cards Club Yellow cards Red cards Awards Monthly awards Championship play-offs Raith Rovers the second bottom team, entered into a 4-team playoff with the 2nd-4th placed teams in 2016–17 Scottish League One; Alloa Athletic, Airdrieonians and Brechin City. Semi-finals First leg |goals2 = McManus |stadium = Glebe Park |location = Brechin |attendance = 1,022 |referee = Don Robertson }} |goals2 = |stadium = Excelsior Stadium |location = Airdrie |attendance = 1,199 |referee = Stephen Finnie }} Second leg McManus Hardie |goals2 = Caldwell Trouten Watt |penaltyscore = 3 – 4 |penalties1 = Handling Thompson B. Barr McManus Robertson |penalties2 = Dyer Watt McLean Trouten Love Jackson |stadium = Stark's Park |location = Kirkcaldy |attendance = |referee = Alan Muir }} |goals2 = |penaltyscore = 4 – 3 |penalties1 = Taggart Hetherington Kirkpatrick Graham Waters |penalties2 = Ryan Leitch Russell MacDonald McIntosh |stadium = Recreation Park |location = Alloa |attendance = |referee = Barry Cook }} Final The winners of the semi-finals will compete against one another over two legs, with the winner competing in the 2017–18 Scottish Championship. First leg |goals2 = |stadium = Glebe Park |location = Brechin |attendance = 702 |referee = Euan Anderson }} Second leg Mackin |goals2 = Dale McLean Watt |penaltyscore = 4–5 |penalties1 = Taggart Spence Kirkpatrick Graham Waters Flannigan |penalties2 = Dyer Hill Jackson Trouten Love Dale |stadium = Recreation Park |location = Alloa |attendance = 1,204 |referee = Nick Walsh }} Category:Scottish Championship seasons Category:2016–17 Scottish Professional Football League Category:2016–17 in Scottish football leagues Scot